kennyphilenton16_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Family of the Pride Lands
The Royal Family of the Pride Lands is comprised of the reigning monarch, and his or her close relations. The Pride Lands operates as an absolute monarchy, in which the current monarch exercises supreme governing authority as both the head of state and head of government. Members This is a list of current members of the royal family. * TM The King and The Queen (The monarch and his mate) **TRH Princess Kiara and Prince Kovu (The King's daughter and son-in-law) ***HRH Prince Halafu (The King's grandson) ***HRH Prince Miamba (The King's grandson) ***HRH Princess Ndogo (The King's granddaughter) **HRH Prince Kion (The King's son) **TRH Prince Kopa and Princess Kutunza (The King's son and daughter-in-law) ***HRH Prince Wachaguliwa (The King's grandson) ***HRH Princess Chale (The King's granddaughter) *HM Sarabi, Queen Dowager (The King's mother) Members without royal titles This is a list of current members of the royal family that don't have royal titles. * Vitani and Imeshau (Prince Kovu's sister and her mate) ** Ujuzi (Vitani's daughter, Shaman Apprentice) ** Mahabuba (Vitani's son) *Sarafina (The Queen's mother) *Naanda, Dwala, and Diku (The King's aunts) *Timon and Pumbaa (The King's cubhood guardians) **Bunga (Adoptive nephew of Timon and Pumbaa) * Ma (Timon's mother) * Max (Timon's uncle) Deceased Members This is a list of deceased members of the royal family. * HM King Mufasa (The King's father) * TM King Ahadi and Queen Uru (The King's paternal grandparents) * TM King Mohatu and Queen Jadi (The King's great-grandparents) * TM King Scar and Queen Zira (The King's paternal uncle and aunt) ** HRH Prince Nuka (The King's cousin) Accession to the throne The order of succession is based on equal primogeniture, meaning inheritance by the oldest surviving child without regard to gender. * Despite Prince Kopa's return, his younger siblings remain above him in the line of succession. In order to ascend to the throne, the heir apparent must first be anointed by the Shaman, then walk to the top of Pride Rock and roar over his or her kingdom. The pride, in turn will roar back to signify their acceptance of the new monarch. * The monarch and consort don't receive titles of sovereignty until the coronation. Current line of succession # Princess Kiara # Prince Halafu # Prince Miamba # Princess Ndogo # Prince Kopa # Prince Kiini # Princess Chale Advisors of the Royal Family Advisors are officials who are appointed by the ruling monarch to represent him or her in areas of the kingdom. They also offer advice or suggestions to the monarch regarding the governing of the kingdom. Current Advisors * Rafiki (Shaman of the Pride Lands) * Zazu (Majordomo of Pride Rock) Order of precedence The King or Queen of the Pride Lands, as the Sovereign, is always first in the order of precedence. Males The order of precedence for male members of the royal family is * King Simba * Prince Kion * Prince Kovu * Prince Kopa * Prince Halafu * Prince Miamba * Prince Kiini * Imeshau * Mahabuba * Timon * Pumbaa * Bunga * Max Females The order of precedence for female members of the royal family is * Queen Nala * Queen Sarabi * Princess Kiara * Princess Kutunza * Princess Ndogo * Princess Chale * Sarafina * Vitani * Ujuzi * Naanda * Dwala * Diku * Ma Trivia * The Pride Landers don't use titles when referring to Simba and his family. * Ono is the only member of the Guard that refers to Kion's relatives by their titles. * Because Princess Kiara is the heir to the throne of the Pride Lands, Simba's third cub, Kion is the leader of the Lion Guard. * When Scar choose Kovu as his heir, Scar decreed that Kovu would hold precedence above Vitani and Nuka. * Kopa accepted his displacement in the line of succession for the sake of his siblings. References * [1] * [2] Category:Lines of succession Category:Orders of predesence Category:Males Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Queens Category:Princes Category:Princesses Category:Monarchs Category:Consorts Category:Alive Category:Deceased